


The Corridor

by kibasniper



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Confusion, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Light and Dark: A Deltarune fanzine, Minor Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Pre-Canon, Suspicions, Understanding, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Tasked with finding new chalk, Noelle enters the supply closet and just her luck, the door locks, leaving her in shadows. Thinking she's alone as she tries to get out, she's stupefied when she hears a friendly voice behind her.





	The Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Light and Dark: A Deltarune fanzine. All proceeds will go to Planned Parenthood. My prompt was the sixth one: meeting someone new! Thank you very much for having me! It was a lot of fun, and everyone's finished products are amazing!!

Missing chalk was a conundrum that never needed solving in Alphys’ classroom. Alphys knew Susie frequently stole her chalk, but she could never gather any willpower to discipline her. Instead, she meandered around the issue and requested for anyone else to fetch her a new box. Even if Susie was deliberately fiddling with a stick of chalk in her seat, Alphys overlooked her and asked again if anyone would volunteer.

Despite her stealing Alphys’ chalk, Noelle didn’t think Susie was so bad. Even if Susie agitated Alphys, Noelle’s intuition told her Susie had more depth than she presented. There was something beyond that bullying persona she fronted that made Noelle curious. The way Susie shielded herself from anyone prying too closely to her thoughts filled Noelle’s afternoons with contemplative theories about her mysteriously cool classmate.

Those thoughts preoccupied Noelle as she ambled down the hall to the supply closet. She had been asked by Alphys to get more chalk after Susie was caught dumping an entire packet of it into her pocket. Noelle had agreed, but as she left, she peered over to Susie and watched her examine the chalks. Blue, pink, and white powder coated her bony claws. Susie’s pleasant grin stretching into her cheeks stayed with Noelle’s thoughts and heightened her curiosity.

As her fingers curled around the closet door knob, Noelle wondered why Susie frequently stole Alphys’ chalk. Perhaps she liked drawing. There were colorful pictures drawn by some of the younger students outside of school on the pavement and near the parking lot. Maybe Susie was drawing them when no one was looking. Imagining Susie as the one drawing those sketchy hydrangeas and daffodils found in front of school made her heart skip a beat and cheeks flush with scarlet.

Her thoughts, however, were quickly dashed. Something shuffled inside the closet, sounding similar to fluttering papers. From the fluorescent light provided by the hall, she noticed several papers lining the floor. She tilted her head, wondering if a sheet of computer paper had slipped out of its packaging when she opened the door and made the odd sound.

She trekked over the papers and stretched her arm out, expecting to reach the wall. She waved her hand but didn’t connect with anything. She told herself the light switch must have been a little farther down and continued moving into the closet until her heels no longer clacked against the paper.

Frustration seized her. Noelle dragged her hands in the air and kept moving in what she felt were circles, but the light switch and walls eluded her. Surrounding her was stale air and nothingness. She continued stretching her arms far out for the wall, but all she felt between her splayed fingers was the wind she created from flapping her hands. It was as if she was stuck in a void, endless and painted black.

Noelle swallowed. She hadn’t expected the supply closet to be so large. She felt like leaving, but she shook her head. There had to be a light switch somewhere in the closet. It wasn’t like she was walking into a tunnel, but as she crept further down, she found herself gnawing on her lower lip.

 _Maybe I should’ve asked someone to come with me-oh, no! No way. That’s really babyish,_ she thought, and she clapped her hands to her cheeks. _Keep it together, Noelle! It’s just a supply closet. There’s nothing really weird about a freakishly long and wall-less supply closet!_

Huffing, Noelle slouched. Irritation swept through her as she narrowed her eyes on what she hoped was a regular floor. Another teacher would probably have been willing to lend her some chalk. Toriel usually had an extra pack of chalk on paw, and she was normally a friendly, generous monster if the subject was about anything besides her ex. Rubbing her forearms, Noelle pivoted and faced the door, her mind set on asking Toriel.

All of a sudden as she turned, the light perished. The door slammed shut with an echoing boom. Somehow, even though she was far from the door, it had shut on Noelle and trapped her in darkness.

She uttered a short shriek and clapped her hands over her mouth. Hot embarrassment burned in her belly, and she hoped no one above her heard such an awfully strident screech. Someone must’ve seen the open door and shut it without checking inside. If they knew she was inside, then they would’ve left it open. Her rational reasoning comforted her as she caught her breath and pressed her hand over her heart, shaking her head for uttering such a high-pitched wail.

With the clacking of her flats echoing on what she hoped was the tiled floor, Noelle realized she wasn’t reaching the exit that she had just seen close. She extended her arm and found it sinking into the darkness. She whipped her head in every direction and furrowed her brow, creeping horror sinking into her brain. Goosebumps ran along her arms and spine as she trekked in what she thought was the right way.

 _There’s only one way out of a room with one door! Just one!_ Her panicked thoughts stewed in her mind, rolling around as if stirred with a wooden ladle in a hot pot. _It’s just an overly big supply closet without any lights or exit in sight, Noelle! Just walk back the way you came!_

Her chest constricted as if her ribcage squeezed her heart and slowed her breathing. She fiddled with the hem of her wool sweater. Closing her eyes, Noelle counted to ten, practicing what her father had taught her to do in times of stress. She remembered counting to calm down when Kris scared the wits out of her with their ketchup prank, the memory only making her chew on the insides of her mouth. Having creeping memories pinch the back of her brain was certainly not what she needed while confined in a seemingly neverending supply closet without any source of light.

She wasn’t sure which direction was the way she entered as she kept walking. There was only stretching darkness surrounding every corner of the supply closet, which she wasn’t even sure was the same place anymore. Even when she thought she reached the door, it wasn’t there almost as if it had vanished into thin air. Noelle drew in quick breaths, her arms crossing over her chest as she ducked her head. She strained her ears in hopes of hearing students outside, but no sound emerged except for her own panicked breathing. It was as if she was trapped in some sort of parallel dimension, disconnected from anyone she once knew.

_All this panicking for some stupid chalk!_

Noelle threw her arms up, a grunt of exasperation blasting past her teeth. “Is there any light in here? Come on!”

“Um, I’m sorry, but I don’t think there’s a light switch in this corridor.”

Noelle’s lips clamped shut as the unfamiliar voice shot between her ears. She froze, feeling encased in a block of ice, a sculpture of terror for no one except the mysterious phantom hidden in the supply closet. Trembling, Noelle craned her head over her shoulder. Her mouth formed imperceptible words as she scanned the darkness, but instead of a scream dashing over her tongue, she gawked at the strange monster standing behind her.

_How did I not notice him?_

What she assumed was a friendly smile adorned his round face. From what Noelle could make out, the figure wore a loose cape or cloak around his body. Perhaps something like a pointy hat topped his head, but she couldn’t exactly tell. Shades of green and pink colored his body, muted without any light. Noelle squinted to try to make out more of his figure, but her eyes refused to register anything else.

“Oh! Uh, hello!” He shifted, and Noelle felt fingers graze against her sweater. “I’m sorry to bother you, Lightner, but you seemed a bit distressed.”

“‘D-distressed?’ ‘Lightner?’ What?” Noelle breathed out a sigh, and she raised her hand. She slid it against the warm palm of the hidden monster. Soft fur brushed against her fingers, but his odd coolness made her shiver.

He chuckled, withdrawing his hand. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t really explain that well.” He bounced in place. “I just really wanted to get a glance of the Lightners’ world to prepare myself for what’s going to come soon! To think I’d be able to meet one, too!” He scratched his neck and chuckled. “I’m very sorry, Lightner. I got so nervous when you started turning around that I just shut the door on you. That wasn’t very thoughtful of me at all.”

“Oookay.” Noelle tilted her head, her blonde hair covering her neck. “Am I being pranked? Did Berdly put you up to one of his pranks?”

“O-oh, no! Not at all. I, well, I don’t know who that is.” He rapidly shook his head, his hat and what appeared to be a scarf around his neck wobbling. “Um, maybe I should introduce myself!” He gasped, covering his snout and lowering his voice. “Oh, um, but what if I shouldn’t? What if that ruins everything?” Another harsh gasp pierced the air between them. “But what if she’s one of the-?”

“Hey! Can I have some answers please?” Noelle shouted, her hands balling into fists, and he yelped, leaping a foot into the air. A fleeting feeling of guilt flicked her heart when he whimpered. “So, who are you? I don’t recognize your voice, and you definitely don’t sound like one of my classmates.”

If she was hesitant before, then her wariness was kicked up a notch when he bowed his head. He thumbed the rim of his hat, and Noelle brushed her hair back, threading her fingers through her thick curls. Taking a step behind her, Noelle was about to run when he cleared his throat.

“I’m Ralsei,” he chirped, smiling, “and what’s your name?”

Relief patted her on the back. She uttered a quiet sigh and said, “I’m Noelle Holiday. It’s nice to meet you, Ralsei, I think.”

Ralsei laughed. “I would hope so! It’s not every day I get to meet a Lightner.”

“There’s that word again.” She chuckled, her tone laced with uncertainty.

He leaned forward, his eyes sparkling in the darkness like tiny stars. “That’s you! You’re a Lightner, a monster who gives Darkners like myself a purpose.” He inched closer, and Noelle took in the faint outline of his glasses. “I’m sorry if it’s rude to ask, but are you trying to get to the Dark World?”

Laughter rolled off her tongue. Noelle glanced around, wondering where the cameras were in the darkness to film such an outrageous prank. She searched for any blinking red lights, and finding none, she turned back to Ralsei.

Even his name was unique. The way her lips moved when she said it made her wonder where he had come from or if he was a new student. Perhaps he was a foreign exchange student from another class.

“Um, what’s the Dark World?” she asked, scratching the back of her head.

Ralsei’s smile faltered. He fidgeted with his sleeve. “O-oh, I guess that would be bewildering for you. Lightners haven’t been in the Dark World for so long.” He managed to retain his lost grin as he quickly jerked his head up. “I must sound like a hoot to you! If I had some instructions written down, then maybe this would be a lot easier to explain.”

“Oh, no, no! You-you don’t sound like a hoot!” Noelle waved her hands. “I mean, uh, I’m just lost. All I wanted to do was find some chalk for my teacher. I didn’t think anyone else would be in here.”

The way his bliss deflated like a shabby balloon as she explained herself made Noelle grimace. She was certain that either Ralsei was from a different place or he took up role-playing to a worrying extreme. He acted like he was talking about common knowledge. Terms like “Lightners” and “Dark World” sounded like they were from a whimsical fantasy game.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have expected you to understand,” Ralsei said, “but I’m glad I could meet a Lightner before the Prophecy begins. You gave me some very valuable tips about what to expect when I meet them.” He giggled. “I shouldn’t even be up here, but I really, really wanted to take a peek into your world.”

Noelle wondered what Susie would have done her in position. She imagined Susie would’ve taken charge, demanding answers all while guarding Noelle as if she were her knight in casual armor. Taking a breath, she summoned her inner Susie and asked what Ralsei meant.

Ralsei hummed and glanced at the floor. He tapped his foot, almost expecting something to happen, but silence reigned supreme. He flicked his gaze back to Noelle and took in her colorful sweater. She was certainly what he expected from a Lightner, bright and full of shining hope, even if she was filled to the brim with hesitation.

It was expected. Most Darkners knew Lightners would be wary when coming face-to-face with a Darkner. He supposed he hadn’t done a satisfactory job in explaining himself. Perhaps introducing himself in a dark, secluded area with no one else to hear them wasn’t the best way to soothe Noelle’s nerves.

“It’s okay, Noelle. You don’t have to know,” he said, patting her forearm. With a grin, he gently turned her around and pointed in front of them. “If you walk about eight spaces behind you, then you’ll reach the door.”

“O-oh! Really?” Her excitement betrayed her curiosity. She counted down from eight as she took her first step. Noticing he wasn’t following her, she offered a smile. “Um, I have an idea. Why don’t you come out with me? Maybe we can have a better conversation if we’re both in the light.”

“I’d love to be in the light, but that’s not where I’m supposed to be, not until this is all over, I hope,” Ralsei replied, a twinge of bitterness and regret coating his words. “As the prince, I have to help the heroes of light when the time comes. If I’m not where I’m supposed to be when it begins, then everything could be all for nothing.”

Noelle’s lips spread into a thin line. If she was certain about anything, then it the sole fact that Ralsei lived in his own imaginary world. She felt beads of sweat dampen her brow, the stale air making her head spin. Moving farther away made her feel the slightest bit safer, but when she noticed how the outlines of his eyes lowered, she sighed.

“Um, Ralsei, I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about, but whatever you’re going through...” Noelle reached out and gripped his shoulders, surprised by the worn fabric of his outfit as if it would shred with the slightest tug. “...I promise it’s gonna be okay.”

Noelle wasn’t sure if her words carried any comforting weight, but the spark returned to Ralsei’s eyes. He gazed at her like she was an angel descending from pure white clouds to bless him. Ralsei’s sudden look of delight made Noelle’s lips twitch into an uncertain grin, and she wondered what he would say until he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. His hat almost poked her in the eye, and Noelle flicked her chin to the ceiling, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Amazing! Lightners really can make everything feel so much better! Thank you, Noelle! Thank you!” He nuzzled against her chest, his words booming in the static closet. “I feel like I can really save the Dark World with the heroes now! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Uh, yeah! Yeah!” Noelle laughed in an octave higher than usual. “You can do it, Ralsei!”

Parting from her, Ralsei stepped away, his outline becoming fainter. As she squinted, he said, “Noelle, I hope we can meet again, and I hope that the heroes are just as wonderful as you.”

Noelle counted her paces as he spoke, and suddenly, her hand connected with the door knob. Gasping, she glanced at the door and was met with silence. She called his name. No reply sounded out. Any hint of his presence vanished. Once again, Noelle faced the darkness and heard papers rustling as Ralsei retreated to a place unknown.

Swallowing, Noelle turned the knob and thrust the door open. She tumbled out into the hallway and landed on her knees, the door slamming shut behind her. Groaning, she rubbed her lightly purpled knees and peered over her shoulder. Hurrying to her feet, Noelle grasped both door knobs and sharply turned them.

The doors refused to budge. Somehow, the supply closet became locked after she was ejected. The only other person inside was Ralsei, and unless she had hallucinated that entire event, she wondered why he would seal himself inside.

 _What was that? Seriously, what just happened to me?_ Noelle rubbed her forearms and stumbled away from the closet. Gulping down her anxiety, she pivoted on her heels towards Toriel’s classroom, reigniting her search for chalk.

As she reached Toriel’s door, she stopped. One word lingered in her head. From their confusing conversation filled with unfamiliar terms, a single word stood out.

“Why did he call the supply closet a ‘corridor?’” she whispered, and her hand limply fell back to her side.

Noelle’s mind couldn’t wrap around what had just happened. It was as if she didn’t want to admit something strange happened to her in the midst of a dark, somehow endless supply closet. Noelle set her forehead on Toriel’s door, her mouth a small gape and her eyes wide as chills trickled down her back.

Despite living in the light, Noelle realized there was so much she couldn’t comprehend hiding in the dark.


End file.
